


Litter

by crimsonred (colourmeblack)



Series: crimsonred's Cashepar Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slice of Life, almost no romance here I'm sorry????, cat-loving boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/crimsonred
Summary: "That's why she stole fishes! She was pregnant!" --Caspar probably, as he shoved bundles of torn fabric into an unused crate to build a makeshift kitten pen, a very amused Ashe by his side.Day 1:Cats/First Date
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: crimsonred's Cashepar Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Litter

It's hard being a person who is _severely_ allergic of feline fur when the very ground you walk every day has an abundance of cats. Extra hard, when your self-proclaimed childhood best friend has the habit of petting any cats he passes by on the way to the classroom. Linhardt knew this only because said best friend, as _always,_ forgot to wash his hands before he plopped down on the seat beside him, lints visible on his shirt, his pants, his arms. Linhardt sneezed thrice before he cast a wind spell in Caspar's general direction to get rid of any stray furs. Twice for good measure, as it's impossible to have a peaceful nap if his nose kept itching.

Caspar scratched the back of his head, a hint of guilt marring his boxy smile. "Sorry, but did you know? There's this female calico, the one with green eyes who usually lurks in the garden by the dining hall, her name is Mittens, by the way! And she just gave birth to kittens!"

"The one who used to steal fish from the kitchen? Did she really?" Linhardt, despite his allergies, didn't hate cats. He's... neutral. Cats are agreeable. They don't bark, mostly keep to themselves, and nap whenever, wherever, without any care to the world. He could appreciate those qualities in a creature.

"Four healthy kittens! Ashe and I had made a shelter for them in a crate because they're still fragile and he wasn't sure they could survive the harsh winds without any protection... anyway, do you happen to have any scrap clothes for them? We need everything we can get hold of."

"Sure, sure."

"And does the library have any books on kittens? Because I know _next to nothing_ when it comes to fostering small--"

"Caspar, please shut up and let me sleep."

"But the class is starting!"

-

Ashe was already sitting cross-legged by their makeshift kitten pen when Caspar arrived, hands full of various soft textiles courtesy of his classmates. He looked up, chuckling as he watched Caspar struggle to keep each scraps under control in his arms. "That's... a copious amount? I think?"

It really was a generous pile, in Ashe's opinion. He was thankful he had yet to ask anyone in his house for help, because storing those fabric would be a great issue with how his room was full of stray books and Caspar's with his hefty training equipment. "But the kids will appreciate them, I'm sure. Did everyone pitch in?"

"Yeah! Even Hubert!" Caspar unceremoniously dropped said pile near the crates. He squatted, craning his neck above the crate to take a look of Mittens and her babies. "They OK?"

"As good as they can be." said Ashe as he scooped a sleepy kitten out, its white coat spotted with orange blobs. They really should think of names for them to make things more convenient, rather than identifying each kitten by their fur pattern. Said kitten--Spotty? Pumpkin? Would Caspar agree to that?--sniffed at his fingers, whined, then snuggled into his palms as it dozed off. Caspar let out a fond huff before he made himself comfortable and dug into the mountain of fabric to unearth a hardbound book. The other boy eyed the book curiously. "It's not like you to carry those around."

"You got me! It's Bernadetta's." that explained the seemingly mint condition of the book, unlike those Ashe often peruse in the library. "Linhardt has no clue of cat-related book, but Bernadetta knows plenty! Apparently she used to take care of strays back at her home. She also said that we shouldn't give them any food other than their mother's milk yet... you didn't give them any, right?"

Ashe shook his head. He at least knew that much about taking care of newborn cats. "Nope. And do you know that, contrary to popular belief and every children literature in this world, it's dangerous to give them cow milk?"

"What! Really?! I was about to ask the kitchen staff to give me extra bottles!"

The freckled boy laughed, jostling the kitten in his hold. A meow of protest later and Caspar took it from Ashe, cooing softly to calm the startled kitten down. "Stop scaring him," he accused, arms shielding the kitten from the cruel, cruel world and cruel, cruel Ashe. Who only laughed harder in return. "What's so funny!"

"You!" the accused boy wheezed, calming himself down because he could hear small mewls from the crates, growing louder by each second. Mittens' head popped out of the crate, her eyes staring at the two boys in disdain. Oops. Ashe offered a smile to the disgruntled mother, Caspar already in the process of getting the remaining three kittens out of the crate so Mittens could resume her (presumably) peaceful nap.

"Great, now they're all awake. I'm disappointed in you, Ashe," he tutted, the last kitten struggling against his hold, demanding to be put down and let free.

"Are you really? Because it's playtime, Bergliez. Better get yourself ready." 

"On it, Ubert!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me, reading the Cashepar week prompts at 10 pm on the 24th: eh, too late  
> Me 5 minutes later: can Linhardt's wind spell be the magical equivalent of lint roller lmao  
> Also I'm not sure of the fish-stealing cat being a he or a she but if I got it wrong then let's pretend the missing fishes shenanigan didn't just happen once
> 
> All jokes aside I hope I can survive this event and post regularly what with this major block I have :) :) :)
> 
> twitter: @nottrashe


End file.
